


i'm never gonna give you up

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Protective Bellamy Blake, Romance, The 100 (TV) Season 6
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Вернувшись в своё тело, Кларк не спит. Беллами тревожится.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 1





	i'm never gonna give you up

Хоть до Санктума были ещё почти сутки пути, его близость едва уловимо окутывала здешний лес и воздух. Больше тропок казались стёртыми, деревья не решались опустить ветки ниже голов людей, теснясь с редкими усыпанными жёлтыми цветками растениями, чьи семена, вероятно, когда-то занесло с Санктума, ещё не огороженного высокой стеной под напряжением. Запах этих цветков быль столь сладким и въедливым, что воздух казался вязким.

Днём Беллами даже казалось, что было тяжело дышать, — возможно, дело было просто в ошеломляющей близости вернувшейся Кларк — зато теперь вечер смешал запахи, смягчая их.

Они остановились на ночлег, когда совсем стемнело. Люди Габриэля выставили свою стражу и не разожгли костра, Октавия смешалась с ними, оставив Дийозу сидеть на земле у высоких деревьев и посмеиваться над остальными. Беллами неловко описал кривой круг по их импровизированному лагерю, проверяя, всё ли в порядке, и смутно волнуясь о том, что они найдут завтра в Санктуме. Тёмное небо с южной стороны слегка светлело, отражая огни уже недалёкого и немаленького поселения, жившего в слепом спокойствии на протяжении двухста лет. Через день ему предстояло навсегда пошатнуться.

— Они сами начали войну, которую теперь не знают, как закончить, — появилась позади Беллами Кларк, повторяя давно услышанные слова. — Если ещё не поздно, мы можем попытаться им помочь.

— Мы уничтожили дочь их лидера, — вздохнул Беллами, — а Мэди напала на них. Ты правда думаешь, что после этого у нас есть шансы на мирное сосуществование?

— Ты правда думаешь, что Габриэль смог уничтожить её чип? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Кларк.

Беллами удивлённо повернулся к ней, вскидывая брови. Кларк смотрела задумчиво и вопросительно, и он, убедившись в серьёзности и обнаружив в её идее здравое зерно, отвернулся, чтобы поискать глазами Габриэля. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы оглядеть собравшихся на поляне людей, прежде чем Беллами приметил внешне молодого мужчину на её обочине. Как ни странно, Октавия стояла рядом с ним, и они что-то обсуждали.

— Я не знаю, — признался Беллами, возвращая взгляд к Кларк.

Она промолчала, устало изучая кроны деревьев. Звёзд на здешнем небе было куда меньше, чем виднелось с Земли, но зато где-то с краю парила величественная планета, обвитая кольцами и теперь слабо отражающая свет солнц.

Проследив за взглядом Кларк, Беллами вновь опустил голову к ней самой. Потрёпанная, бледная, с опущенными плечами и закрывающимися от усталости глазами, и серыми провалами под ними, всё равно заботящаяся о других.

— Эй, — коснулся он её плеча, — тебе нужно поспать.

Кларк передёрнула плечами, всё ещё исследуя звёздное небо. Беллами встревоженно шагнул ближе, продолжая гладить её плечо.

— Успеется, — убедительно улыбнулась уголком рта Кларк, поняв, что он не успокоился. — Уже завтра это всё закончится, так или иначе.

Беллами тревожно прикрыл глаза. Она была права, как обычно. Что ж, завтра они хотя бы будут вместе.

— Ты поговорил с Октавией? — вдруг спросила Кларк, выдёргивая из мыслей и волнений.

— Мало, — прикусил губу он. — Но мне кажется, что… мы больше не избегаем друг друга. Что бы ни случилось с ней тогда в лесу, это изменило её. Она будто бы… снова стала свободной.

Кларк тоже посмотрела на Октавию. Ночные тени скользили на её стальном лице, но оно больше не было перекошено болью, не было хмурым или серым. Сейчас она была больше похожа на ту, кем была годы назад, когда ещё не была вынуждена принимать тяжёлые решения за всех.

Если они переживут завтрашний день и действительно построят свой город где-то на Альфе, то, возможно, она будет в порядке. Не сразу, но, возможно, Октавия сможет обрести мир.

Кларк рядом с ним подавила зевок, и Беллами вновь обернулся к ней.

— Кларк, — протянул он.

— Я не хочу спать, — правильно расценила его интонацию она.

Беллами вздохнул, изучая её лицо, стараясь не пропустить в темноте ни одной детали. Боже, как он скучал по ней.

— Эй, — позвал Беллами, — Джозефина не спала два дня, чтобы случайно не дать тебе контроля. Этот день уже третий. Тебе нужно поспать.

Кларк едва заметно дёрнула головой на упоминание Джозефины, как-то безоружно посмотрела на него и не ответила. Беллами вернул ладонь на её плечо — туда, где ей и место.

— Послушай, ты в безопасности. Я не настолько безнадёжен, чтобы не уберечь тебя в третий раз.

Кларк тут же посмотрела на него, будто бы намереваясь стереть грустную полуулыбку, что сама собой появилась на его лице.

— Ты не мог ничего сделать оба раза, — попыталась она. — Всё в порядке. Ты спасал меня сотни раз, а потом ещё столько же, когда даже не был рядом.

— Тогда тебе точно следует отдохнуть, — не сразу перевёл тему он, несколько раз подряд моргая, чтобы успокоиться.

Кларк в этот раз не отвела взгляд, лишь качнувшись ближе и прижавшись своим плечом к его, заставив опустить ладонь на её спину и притянуть ближе, в почти что объятья. От неё пахло земными травами и солнцем, и у Беллами каждый раз внутри что-то сжималось так же, как и от запаха Санктумовских желтоцветных кустарников. Она даже сейчас затмевала их полностью, хоть и была больше похожа на ночную тень со светлыми волосами.

— Я не хочу проваливаться туда вновь, — призналась Кларк, касаясь свободной рукой виска. — Мёрфи был прав: быть запертым в своём собственном разуме действительно отстойно.

Беллами сочувствующе нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова и помочь, внимательно встретил её внезапно показавшийся уязвимым взгляд, поймал его, силясь удержать и встретить теплом.

— Мне кажется, — продолжила она, — что я снова окажусь в своей камере на Ковчеге или на горе Везер, или в бойцовских ямах. Просто не смогу сбежать из самых тёмных воспоминаний, забыв, что я уже не запрета в них.

Беллами притянул её ближе, сдаваясь и прижимая к груди, и успокаивающе провёл ладонью по спине. Ночной холод покалывал лицо и ладони, но Кларк так обжигала своим теплом, что он даже не заметил. Он опустил голову на её макушку, обвернул обе руки вокруг её тела и замер на месте, пытаясь успокоить. Кларк доверилась ему, рассказала о своих страхах, и он ни за что не оставит её с ними один на один, как их встречал он пару ночей назад на берегу холодного пруда.

Беллами первым отстранился, лишая себя — и Кларк? — тепла их объятий, и мягко заглянул ей в лицо.

— Я не могу пообещать, что ты не увидишь ни одного кошмара сегодня, но тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я буду рядом, ладно? — постарался улыбнуться он. — Если я увижу, что тебе снится что-то плохое, я тебя тут же разбужу.

Её пальцы, до этого сжимающие куртку на его плечах, разжались.

— Тебе не нужно…

— Ты тоже важна для меня, — выдохнул Беллами, выпутывая одну руку и приглаживая вечно выбивающуюся из её причёсок прядку, сдвигая ту с её лица. — Мне стоило сказать это тогда же, когда сказала ты. Ты нужна мне, Кларк. Всегда была нужна.

Она улыбнулась, сама не замечая слезинок у глаз. Беллами тоже не был уверен, что ему не показалось в темноте.

— Так что если это поможет, то я готов сидеть рядом всю ночь, следя, чтобы тебе было спокойно и тепло.

Это всегда помогало ему от кошмаров, как и воспоминания о Кларк. Почти что с самого их знакомства, она была тем светом, к которому он мог обратиться в самый тёмный час. Недавно, когда они говорили в солнечной гостиной Санктума и он пытался убедить её, что давно простил и простил бы за что угодно, Беллами даже показалось, что это взаимно.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Кларк, благодарно сжимая его плечи, и он впервые поверил, что это так.


End file.
